


PEEPING TOM

by haruxita



Series: (Proyecto de Bill!Veela en proceso) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Insinuación de Twincest, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration, Voyeurism, pre slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruxita/pseuds/haruxita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celos, conjuros y hormonas no son una buena combinación. Si no, pregúntenle a los gemelos. Kaulicest potérrico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PEEPING TOM

PEEPING TOM

 

 

Bill Kaulitz era inteligente, más que eso, era más astuto que la media de los magos de su edad. No por nada el Sombrero Seleccionador[1] apenas había tardado siete segundos en enviarlo a la casa de la serpiente.

Empero, tenía un pequeño… no lo llamemos defecto, - porque la mera insinuación de que el corregente de Slytherin[2] era un punto menos que perfecto acarreaba doble amenaza de crucios[3]. - digamos que debilidad era un término que se acercaba bastante.

Esa debilidad era un Gryffindor[4] de cuidadas dreads y el impresionante récord de haber aportado, el sólito, trescientos noventa y siete puntos a la casa de los leones en tercer año.

Por todos era sabido, salvo que nadie lo decía en su presencia, que el Gry tenía el dudoso honor de ofuscar los afilados sentidos del moreno, al punto de que su usual sangre fría hirviera y se le subiera a la cabeza, al más puro estilo del volcánico Ron Weasley.

Ello no ocurría con frecuencia, pero cuando sucedía solía acabar con estudiantes en enfermería y un montón de esmeraldas menos en el reloj de Slytherin.

 

 

***

 

 

A principios de quinto año Tom Kaulitz comenzó a salir con Cormac McLaggen. Era un secreto a voces que la intención del guardián[5] no era otra que llevarlo al huerto (y no al de magnolias chillonas de la profesora Sprout precisamente). El misterio no era cuanto tiempo tardaría éste en seducir al esquivo alemán, sino cómo se vengaría el moreno del león que osó ponerle las manos encima a su hermanito.

Por lo mismo, el sorpresivo rompimiento de la pareja fue motivo de cotilleos por más de un mes. Una Ravenclaw[6] de cuarto insinuó que sabía (de fuente confiable) que McLaggen desistió en su empeño luego de un bochornoso incidente que develó la verdad tras el rostro de niña del rubio. Alguien fue aún más lejos y sugirió un pacto secreto entre los gemelos. Pero el más extendido aseguraba que el Slytherin había amenazado con darle un uso un tanto peculiar al mango de la escoba de carreras[7] del guardián, si este no se alejaba del rubio “por las buenas”.

Quién dijo lo del pacto secreto quizás no estaba tan desencaminado, después de todo…

 

 

***

 

 

\- Por enésima vez, Bill. No es a ti a quien debe gustarle. – Tom estaba cansado de esa discusión que no iba a ninguna parte. El Slytherin lo había citado en la torre de astronomía y llevaba buen rato dándole la lata con los mismos manidos argumentos de siempre.

\- ¡Es un idiota cabeza de quaffle[8]! ¿Qué hay de tus estándares y-y… “No salgo con nadie con un IQ inferior a 120”?

\- Bill, déjalo ya. – repuso El rubio, sin subir la voz. No acostumbraba gritar, pero su expresión de cabreo lo decía todo.

\- ¡Sólo quiere meterse en tus pantalones!

El Slytherin debió leer las señales, brillando claras como un anuncio de neón sobre la cabeza de su hermano. La forma en que los ojos marrones se entrecerraron, ambas palmas contrayéndose en un apretado puño y esos labios - que tenían suspirando a buena parte del castillo - estirándose hasta formar una severa línea.

\- Tal vez es lo que quiero. – dijo, con una frialdad que estremeció al propio Bill, acostumbrado a lidiar con serpientes todo el tiempo. – Tal vez estoy cansado de mamadas y pajas apresuradas en los recreos. ¿Has pensado, siquiera por un momento, que estoy al tanto de los rumores y que, si los he dejado pasar, es porque lo escogí a él?

El moreno, que aún permanecía con la boca abierta negándose a asimilar las palabras “mamadas” y “pajas”, reaccionó por fin ante la última aseveración.

\- Esco… ¡No puedes!

Bill debió prestar atención a la pequeña sonrisa de su hermano. Le hubiera tomado apenas treinta segundos cotejar el “Tom Kaulitz; Manual de usuario” almacenado en su cerebro, para saber que justo entre “Me comí la última rana de chocolate[9], pero no dirás nada porque soy adorable” y “Esa túnica es realmente horrible” estaba la “Te crees muy listo, pero estás en mis manos ahora” sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué no, Knarl[10]? ¿Hay algún motivo importante por el que no pueda?

El Slytherin se cruzó de brazos. Demasiado enfrascado en una batalla mental entre deseos y deberes como para notar el tono socarrón en que fue realizada la pregunta.

\- ¿Lo has visto jugar quidditch[11]? Es un completo fanfarrón, es probable que ni siquiera sea bueno follando.

\- La decisión está tomada. – Replicó el chico, haciendo amago de marcharse. Se veía molesto y algo decepcionado, una pesada tirantez había reemplazado el cariz juguetón en su voz. – No hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo.

Una mano en su antebrazo lo retuvo cuando se dirigía a la salida.

\- Él no. Mereces que tu primera vez sea con alguien especial.

\- Ignoraba que fueras un romántico, Bill.

Un par de dedos medios, con sus respectivas uñas pintadas de negro, se alzaron en muda respuesta.

Si Bill hubiera recordado que su hermano no necesitaba legeremancia[12] para adentrarse en su mente, o tan sólo tenido en cuenta alguno de los muchos indicios que este dejó caer esa noche, las cosas habrían seguido un camino muy diferente.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo, por lo que cuando Tom masculló: “Está bien. Tú ganas, no me acostaré con Cormac…” de verdad creyó haberse salido con la suya.

 

***

 

Bill era un animal de costumbres, eso explicaba el por qué su gemelo se había colado en su cuarto esa noche bajo un poderoso encantamiento desilusionador [13].

Apenas pasaban de la una y media cuando el moreno entró volando por la ventana, de un más que evidente mal humor. No bien se bajó de su escoba de carreras se tiró en la cama y se quitó la ropa a trompicones, sin dejar en ningún momento de mascullar maldiciones por lo bajo.

La parte racional de Tom experimentaba algo de culpabilidad por el penoso estado del chico, pero bastó el sonido de la cremallera bajando y un pequeño atisbo de sus bóxers para que la anticipación se hiciera presente y espantara la culpa de un codazo.

Se asió con fuerza de una de las columnas del dosel, para contener el impulso de subirse a la cama y espiar de más cerca. Apretó el agarre sobre la madera luchando contra la voz de su conciencia que, como cada noche, hacía acto de presencia para mortificarlo. Tragó saliva y se mordió el labio, repitiéndose como mantra, que todo lo había hecho por el bienestar de su andere hälfte [14].

Bill había arrojado con rabia la chaqueta sobre un sillón, era tanta su necesidad que apenas se subió la camiseta sobre el ombligo y empujó de mala manera los jeans antes de liberar su erección y masturbarse furiosamente.

Tom temía haberse sobrepasado. Dudaba mucho que, de seguir con esa dinámica, su hermano pudiera aguantar las cinco semanas que restaban de vacaciones sin colapsar. Le dolía verlo regresar, noche tras noche, rabioso, frustrado y más caliente que el infierno. Pero lo que dolía más aún era que jamás fallara en maldecir su nombre, en la salmodia que repetía mientras se desahogaba.

La excusa del bien mayor era perfectamente válida, salvo que el motivo que lo impelió a sugerir el acuerdo vinculante [15] estaba más cercano a los celos, los suyos. Ahora ambos debían cargar con las consecuencias. Bill, rechazando las innumerables (no le cabía duda de ello) posibilidades de ligue en los clubes a los que se escapaba y él, padeciendo la certeza que los “Jodido Tom” que el chico mascullaba, en medio de su frenesí masturbatorio, era el máximo protagonismo que iba a tener en esa cama.

Quizás esa era la razón por la que dejaba que su excitación creciera, hasta un punto en que el dolor de bolas se tornaba insostenible, antes de aflojar el primer botón, sólo lo suficiente para permitir acceso a su mano para una paja ansiosa.

Bill estrujó la sábana con su diestra, uno de los indicativos de que estaba casi al borde, los otros eran los parpados apretados y la forma casi gatuna en que su espalda se contorsionaba contra el colchón.

El león rodeó el dosel, sin poder contenerse más. Él también perdía los papeles cuando se trataba de su hermano, sólo que a diferencia del moreno, no se ponía en evidencia.

Tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para que sus gemidos no lo delataran. El conjuro de ocultamiento lo mimetizaba con el cuarto, pero no camuflaba sus sonidos. Su incesante “fap fap” no implicaba problema alguno, porque coordinaba sus bombeos con los del moreno. De alguna forma ello le provocaba un morbo inconfesable.

A veces imaginaba que era su mano la que lo masturbaba y lo llevaba hasta el clímax, otras simplemente que finalizaba el conjuro y permitía que su andere hälfte lo viera, excitado y jadeante por su causa. Aunque sin duda su fantasía favorita era aquella en que su hermano se metía en su dosel, le ataba las muñecas al cabecero con el cordón de las cortinas y…Bill acabó, con escándalo, como acostumbraba hacer todo.

El último pensamiento racional de Tom antes de correrse, un momento más tarde que su gemelo, fue que extrañaría sus actividades clandestinas cuando regresan a clases.

 

***

 

 

A la mañana siguiente Bill amaneció de un humor más accesible y con su acostumbrado buen apetito. Daba cuenta de su cuarta salchicha, luego de acabarse un par de huevos con tocino, cuando reparó en su hermano, concretamente en la marca de dientes en su mano.

Aprovechando la ausencia de Mutti lanzó un malicioso: “Cuando te masturbes trata de morder la almohada, uno de estos días te podrías hacer real daño”.

Sonrió satisfecho, al ver que el rostro de su hermano se pintaba de un bonito tono gryffindorezco y boqueaba como carpa fuera del agua.

Tom intentó fútilmente disimular su sonrojo tras la copa de jugo de calabaza.

Cuando ofreció mantener su celibato a cambio que su hermano hiciera otro tanto – conjuro mediante – no previó que la situación se desarrollaría de forma tan tormentosa. Rogó a Merlín para que Bill aguantara al menos hasta el primero de septiembre[17], luego de eso… luego de eso esperaba, por el bienestar de sus bolas, que no fuera menester tener que aplicar medidas más drásticas.

 

~ FIN ~

**Author's Note:**

> Sombrero Seleccionador[1]: Sombrero encantado, es quién decide a cuál casa será enviado cada alumno de Hogwarts.
> 
> Slytherin[2]: El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se divide en cuatro casas, su símil serían las “fraternidades”. Slytherin es conocida como “la casa de la serpiente” porque dicho animal aparece en su emblema. Sus colores son verde y plata. Sus alumnos se caracterizan por ser astutos, tienen fama de maliciosos, clasistas y racistas, extraoficialmente se les conoce como los dioses del sexo. Se dice que la mayoría de los magos oscuros han salido de esta casa. Lo que no se dice tan a menudo es la lealtad que demuestran para con los suyos y el alto valor que para ellos tiene la familia. 
> 
> Crucios[3]: La “Cruciatus” junto a “Imperius” y “Avada Kedabra” conforman la tríada de maldiciones imperdonables , cuyo uso se castiga con cadena perpetua en Azkabán, la cárcel mágica. Este maleficio es utilizado para torturar, pues infringe supremo dolor a aquél en quien se conjura. 
> 
> Gryffindor[4]: Conocida como “la casa del león”, sus colores son escarlata y dorado. Sus alumnos se caracterizan por su valor, osadía y cierta falta de criterio, pues se arrojan a la aventura sin medir muy bien los peligros ni las consecuencias 
> 
> Guardián[5]: Es el equivalente en el quidditch al arquero en el futbol, con la salvedad que el “arco” que defiende son tres aros colocados sobre sendos postes a 15 metros del suelo. 
> 
> Ravenclaw [6]: Conocida como “la casa del Águila”, sus colores son azul y bronce. Sus alumnos se caracterizan por su inteligencia, curiosidad y sabiduría. 
> 
>  
> 
> Escoba de carreras[7]: Escobas voladoras. Es el único objeto legal permitido como medio de transporte para magos. (Al menos en occidente, en oriente aún se emplean alfombras voladoras). 
> 
>  
> 
> Quaffle[8]: Uno de los tres tipos de balones empleados en el quidditch. Son del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto, se confeccionan en cuero y se pintan de color rojo. Rana de chocolate[9]: Golosina mágica. Los cromos de magos famosos que vienen en la caja son coleccionables. 
> 
> Knarl[10]: Clasificación del MM: XXX. El knarl está presente en el norte de Europa y América. Semeja un erizo y es desconfiado por naturaleza. 
> 
> Quidditch[11]: El deporte más popular entre los magos, se realiza montando sobre escobas voladoras. 
> 
> Legeremancia[12] : Tipo de magia que se utiliza para explorar la mente y los sentimientos de alguien, ante su voluntad. Encantamiento desilusionador [13]: Conjuro de ocultamiento, Se aplica sobre seres vivos. Temporalmente la persona se vuelve del mismo color que las cosas que tiene alrededor, de la manera que parece un camaleón. 
> 
> Andere hälfte [14]. Otra mitad. (Se habrán dado cuenta que esto no pertenece al Harryverso). 
> 
> Acuerdo vinculante [15]: Contrato mágico que al ser firmado te vincula y/u obliga a realizar aquello que se ha firmado. Si no se cumple acarrea consecuencias no deseadas por los contrayentes. 
> 
> Primero de septiembre[16]: Es el día en que los alumnos de Hogwarts regresan al colegio. El hecho que coincida con el cumpleaños de los gemelos es algo curioso, por decir lo menos.


End file.
